


If It's All The Same To You

by Snapjack



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gimmick, Post-Avengers (2012), shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We actually gave him the drink. That’s uh, not in the papers. That didn’t get printed. Anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's All The Same To You

“We actually gave him the drink. That’s uh, not in the papers. That didn’t get printed. Anywhere. See, people don’t know, it took a little while for us to get Asgard on the phone. We had to hold him for three days in the Tower. Three days, with… uh… with that.” **Interview subject sniffs.** “You know what, I’m gonna have a drink right now, just thinking about it.”

 

“I’m going to go on record as saying I advised against the drinking. At first. But, you know, there is a precedent for that sort of thing. Informally. A few wars’ve been paused at Christmastime for some drinks, some talking. You know, seeing your enemy as human isn’t always the worst thing that can happen.” **Interview subject looks off into distance.** “It maybe was in this case.”

 

“Oh, I thought it was a terrible idea. Asgardian biology, who knows what it’s gonna do to them. Coulda made him even more powerful. Of course, I wasn’t in much of a state to express any of this at the time.”

 

“My brother has ere avoided drunkenness. It was odd to see him so beaten that he would make such a request.”

 

**Interview subject refuses to answer any questions, stares stonily off-camera with arms crossed for one full hour, the exact duration of his obligatory debrief.**

 

“Oh, I poured him the drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny jokefic written for JenTheSweetie, who normally betas all my stuff. This one was so short I posted it based solely on her enthusiasm and a desire to prove I wasn't like, dead, to the fandom. Anything glaringly wrong with it is therefore solely my fault. Happy fall, everyone!


End file.
